Intense studies of the chemistry, biochemistry, and physiological significance of the cytochrome P450 branch of the arachidonate cascade has produced significant advances in: a) the number and the importance of biological functions attributed to its metabolites, b) an increased knowledge of metabolite structural diversity, c) the documentation of regio- and stereochemical determinants of product biosynthesis and biological activity, and d) the generation, characterization, and utilization of biospecific probes and recombinant DNA methods for the molecular and functional characterization of these enzymes. In support of Projects 1-6 and, to optimize productive interactions and resources utilization, Core B will apply standard and established methods of eicosanoid extraction, purification, HPLC analysis, GC/MS, LS/MS, protein purification, and recombinant DNA manipulation, to: a) the detection and quantification of eicosanoids in biological samples, b) the storage, and documentation of synthetic standards, c) the storage, and documentation of immunospecific probes, d) the partial purification of recombinant enzymes, and e) the amplification, purification and documentation of cloned cDNAs. The centralization of these routine tasks in Core B will eliminate unnecessary and costly duplications and will provide projects 1-6 with efficient and timely access to synthetic standards, biospecific probes and modern bioanalytical techniques.